


Theories

by MagicQuill42



Series: A Little to the West of Perfect [3]
Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: Conspiracy Theories, Crushes, I should put that tag on the other ones oops, M/M, Pining, Riz: I haven't connected shit, Sklonda: You've connected the dots, Sklonda: You've connected them, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25562746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicQuill42/pseuds/MagicQuill42
Summary: Riz is in a bit of a panic. So he does what he always does when he panics and makes a conspiracy board about it. The only problem is that it doesn't seem to be helping.Mom to the rescue as usual.
Relationships: Riz Gukgak/Fabian Aramais Seacaster/Gorgug Thistlespring
Series: A Little to the West of Perfect [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846537
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	Theories

Riz had a board. That was no shock, honestly though, Riz had a board for everything. But this board was special and important. So special and important that he’d begged his mom to get him a new cork board just to make it.

It was an evidence board connecting every time Gorgug and Fabian did something to or with him in a way that could possibly be seen as romantic but probably wasn’t, with pink string connecting each dot on the list. Pink because, embarrassingly, Riz thought it was more fitting than red. 

He couldn’t count the times he’d just sat there staring at it, willing the stupid board to make sense. A lot of it seemed to just be friend stuff, right? ...Maybe you needed to have had friends before to know that for sure. But being around them felt different than it did with the girls. And the girls were definitely his friends, that much he knew. Maybe it was a guy thing? But if it was a guy thing he’d feel the same stuff around Ragh and no offense to the guy but Riz wasn’t planning to kiss him anytime soon. ...Wait did he want to kiss Fabian and Gorgug??

Riz groaned loudly and buried his hands in his hair. Ideally, he should get a fresh set of eyes on this because he was almost literally thinking himself in circles. But realistically he could never show this to another living soul or he would, in fact, burst into flames. 

Or run back to the forest and try to make it work with Baron. A fate worse than death but not worse than his friends knowing he might have a crush on two of them. 

He groaned again and moved his hands from in his hair to running down his face. This sucked. Feelings sucked. He didn’t want them anymore. 

Though... you know, if they felt the same way... it could be nice. Being held by Gorgug, swaddled up in Fabian’s blanket. Soft lips and large tusks against his sharp teeth and chapped lips... 

Riz shook his head forcefully. No nope no. Not thinking that no sir. Even if it was... a really good thought. 

He shook his head again and crept closer to the board. Maybe if he was closer an answer would come? ...Nope. Nothing. Nada. 

Riz sighed and tapped his finger against what he was trying not to deem his favorite piece of evidence. It was a picture of the three of them, just before the second Sig Figs tour. They’d been standing outside the Hangvan, Gorgug with one arm slung around a laughing Fabian, with Riz hanging off his tallest friend’s back. They were all caught just inside a sunbeam, wide smiles on their faces as they said goodbye to Gorgug for a few months. 

They had one with Fig and the girls too, but they’d arrived late because Kristen wanted to do Fig’s makeup and Adaine needed to do damage control. Shortly after the picture was taken, Gorgug dared Fabian to join Riz and they’d toppled over into the grass in a laughing pile. And when they were saying farewell, hours later, Gorgug’s hair had caught perfectly in the light and he’d smiled and Riz’s stomach had suddenly filled with butterflies as those silver eyes looked at him like he was the most interesting person in the world. And he realized that Gorgug had always looked at him that way. And then he turned and saw Fabian looking at them both the exact same way. 

Riz had made the board that night.

He wasn’t always the most self aware goblin out there he was pretty up there in intelligence. He could probably solve the puzzle of how he, himself felt. ...But even if he liked them, there was nothing at all to prove they liked him back. 

He’d suck it up and hope for the best but... come on. It was Riz. 

He thought of asking Adaine for her opinion but judging by how she reacted when she found out Fig and Ayda kissed she’d probably do less advising and more gasping. At least from what Fabian said, Riz wasn’t there personally. But it sounded like something he didn’t want to have directed at his own possible relationships. Or, you know, lack thereof. Who else was there to ask, though?

“Riz?”

FUCK!

He scrambled up onto his desk and whirled around to both cover the board and face whoever was coming in. His mother gave him a very strange look before rolling her eyes a little and stepping in. 

“I don’t know what you’re up to now but I made breakfast so I’m dragging you home to eat.”

Riz blinked at her. “Breakfast? ...What time is it?”

“...And with that you’ve earned yourself a nap, too, buster.” she said firmly. “Even if I have to strap you to the bed.”

Riz was about to moan at her before she crossed to him and grabbed him by the waist. Plucking him up and giving her a clear view of his pink-stringed board.

“NonononONONO WAIT MOM NO!”

Too late.

“What’s this?” 

His mom set him to the side and used one arm to hold him there while she looked at the board. Then gave him a quizzical look.

“Exactly what crime are you accusing them of?” She asked.

Riz groaned and sunk to the floor. “Nothing. It’s not important, just drop it!”

“Lotta string for nothing,” She hummed, brushing one hand over the pictures just before Riz saw it click in her eyes. “Riz... do you... like them?”

“Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!” 

Riz covered his eyes and melted fully into the floor, trying to integrate with the wood. This. This was worse than hell had been.

“Riz that’s wonderful!”

“I don’t even know if I like them!” He exclaimed. “I just... I was trying to figure out if they liked me!”

She gave him a Look. “Riz Gukgak, I hate to tell you, but that’s not very hetro of you.”

Riz cleverly groaned in response. 

“Uh huh,” his mom said. “Well I’ll give you the answer to this puzzle if you get up and come to breakfast.”

Riz raised his head, eyes wide as he looked up at her. “You did? You solved it? HOW? You looked at it for two seconds!”

“Call it mother’s intuition,” she laughed a little. “But no answers til your plate is clean, mister.”

Riz had never in his life ran to a meal so fast.


End file.
